


On A Need To Know Basis

by lucymorningstar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymorningstar/pseuds/lucymorningstar
Summary: Jack didn’t think Daniel would find out about his disobedience, but he did, and delivers a well-deserved punishment.





	On A Need To Know Basis

“Is there anything you’d like to tell me?” Daniel asked softly as Jack walked through the door, startling him. “No, leave the lights off,” he instructed, “and come here.” 

Jack swallowed audibly and quickly crossed the room to stand in front of Daniel; the moonlight streaming through the open blinds emphasising the look of displeasure on Daniel's face. “On the floor!” Nodding, Jack stripped as fast as he could and eased himself to his knees at Daniel’s feet; knees parted, chin against his chest, wrists crossed behind his back. “Good boy,” Daniel praised him, running a hand through his hair before grabbing a handful and pulling his head up. “Now, are you sure there’s nothing you need to tell me?” Jack frowned and shook his head, wincing as his hair was pulled and tried to think of something, of anything, that Daniel could want to know. “You haven’t maybe done anything today that you’re not supposed to have done?” 

Jack blushed fiercely, the tips of his ears turning pink, his eyes going wide; how the fuck did Daniel know? His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he spoke. “I… uhh….” He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bear the look of disappointment on Daniel’s face. “Yes,” he whispered. 

“And what did you do, Jack?” Daniel asked, releasing his grip on Jack’s hair. 

“In the shower this morning, I jerked off,” Jack admitted, hanging his head in shame. 

“You’re not supposed to do that, are you?” Jack shook his head in reply. “No,” Daniel agreed, reaching down to curl his fingers around Jack’s cock, pumping him slowly. “You’re not supposed to touch yourself without permission, are you?” Jack shook his head again, biting down on his lower lip to stifle a moan as Daniel’s fingers tightened around him. “You’re also not allowed to come without permission, are you?” 

“No,” Jack admitted, hands fisting behind his back, tensing as Daniel’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock. 

“And did you have permission to do either this morning?” 

“No.”

“No, you didn’t.” Daniel pulled away from Jack, moving to stand behind him. “So, you know what this mean, don’t you?” 

Jack whimpered with loss, his hips bucking slightly upward as he nodded. “You’re going to punish me,” he answered quietly. 

“Yes, Jack, I am.” He grabbed one of Jack’s arms and pulled him to his feet, guiding him to stand at the foot of the bed. “Face down, arms behind your back.” Quickly and efficiently, Daniel tied Jack’s wrists together, more rope above and below his elbows firmly securing his arms behind his back. “Spread your legs. Wider. Wider.” Daniel shook his head and sighed, kicking Jack’s legs apart and roping them to the corners of the bed. “Now, as much as I like hearing you yell, I think you look even better gagged,” Daniel told Jack as he pulled his head up and kissed him hard before buckling a large ball gag in his mouth. "Of couse, the fact you hate it helps." He took a step back and ran his eyes over Jack’s tautly tied body. “Perfect,” he declared, running his hands over Jack’s ass, laughing as the muscles quivered under his palms. He continued the gentle caress for a few minutes, feeling Jack relaxing in his bonds, before laying the first slap down, the smack! seeming to echo in the otherwise quiet room. 

Jack moaned behind the gag at the impact, wriggling as best he could but unable to escape the rapidly falling blows, his ass starting to sting. 

Daniel continued spanking Jack hard, the blows landing equally on each cheek, the odd slap to the extra-sensitive skin where ass meets thigh; the wriggle and whimper it caused spurring him on even more. “You are not, under any circumstance, allowed to touch yourself without permission,” Daniel told him, punctuating each word with another slap. “And you definitely do not ever ever come without asking my permission first. Do you understand?” Breathing heavily, he paused waiting for Jack’s muffled reply between sobs and nod of the head. Satisfied, he resumed the spanking. “Good, now try to remember it.” With one harder slap to each ass cheek, his hand ran over the now red and purple skin, feeling the heat radiating from it. He winced inwardly, knowing that Jack would have bruises in the morning. 

Daniel waited a few minutes for Jack to realise the spanking had finished, his sobs dying down as he stopped struggling, lying quietly on the bed. “Good boy,” Daniel praised him, once again running his hand over Jack’s ass, constantly murmuring praise and reassurance as he untied him, rubbing the red marks where he’d struggled against the ropes. He moved to sit quietly against the headboard, a silent sigh of relief leaving him when Jack crawled up the bed to straddle his lap, arms twining around his neck, head on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack gasped, lifting his head to meet Daniel’s eyes. 

Daniel nodded, kissing Jack’s cheek. “I know.” He ran his hands over Jack’s ass, Jack responding with a hiss of pain and a choked off sob, wriggling against Daniel, rubbing their erections together, both men moaning softly. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” 

Jack nodded sharply and scrubbed a hand over his head. “I won’t do it again, I promise.” 

Daniel laughed and shook his head. “We’ll see about that.” He kissed Jack softly on the lips before instructing him to lie down on his stomach. Leaning to his side, he grabbed the tube of Neosporin from the table and started gently rubbing the cream into Jack’s ass. Anticipating Jack’s reaction, he was ready to grab his hands when moved to cover the throbbing.

“Daniel, please… no… don’t. It hurts!” 

“Hands to the bed and shut up. I know it hurts – it wouldn’t be a very good punishment if it didn’t hurt. And maybe this time it hurts enough that you’ll learn to behave.” He continued rubbing the cream into Jack’s ass, ignoring his cries. “There, all done.” Recapping the tube, Daniel lay down on the bed facing Jack, propping his head up with one hand, trailing the fingers of the other down the side of Jack’s face. “You OK?” 

There was a pause before Jack nodded; he’d thought about saying no, but lying to Daniel only meant a harsher punishment. “I’m sorry, Daniel,” he apologised again. 

Daniel kissed Jack. “I love you, Jack, byt I'm disappointed in you. We’ve been over and over this and I thought by now you might have learned…” He trailed off, fingers running lightly over Jack’s throbbing ass, making him groan. “I don’t enjoy hurting you.” 

“Let me make it up to you?” Jack offered cheekily, rolling on to his side, one hand curling around Daniel’s erection. 

“No!” Daniel snapped harsher than he’d intended to, knocking Jack’s hand away and moving to stand at the side of the bed out of his reach. “You are being punished, remember? And that means not doing anything you enjoy, including pleasuring me since I know you enjoy it nearly as much as I do. I’m tempted to tell you to stand in the corner for an hour or two but now I’ve changed my mind. You can lie there, silently and without moving while I take care of my own business. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah,” Jack folded his arms on the bed, pillowing his head on them, refusing to watch as Daniel walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open so Jack could hear and see everything; every moan, every whimper, every thrust of the hips as he jerked off. He turned away from the bathroom, unable to watch. 

The bed dipped as Daniel sat down on it, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him into his lap. “It’s all over now and you did great” Daniel told him, helping him into a t-shirt and a pair of soft grey sweat pants. “You gonna be OK?” 

Jack sighed as he relaxed into Daniel’s embrace. “Yeah. I really am sorry.” 

“Yeah, I know you are. But it’s all over now. And I think you’re gonna be remembering that lesson for a while.” Jack nodded. “Good, now lets forget about it and move on.” 

“Thank you,” he whispered


End file.
